insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bale.avi
It was a normal day. I was browsing YouTube for PewDiePie videos. Then I found a video called, “bale.avi.” I was confused. Bale?, I thought. I double-clicked the video out of curiosity, and it started to load. After the boring ad ended, for a split second, I saw Bale cutting his wrists a bloody blade. I rubbed my eyes, but it seemed the ad was just about to end. Relieved, I whipped my sweat from my head, and continued to watch. Suddenly, the intro for The Misadventures of Dale and Bale played; it was in G-major. I was a bit confused, but thought it was just a 6-year-old’s poor YTP impression. After the intro, it showed the same image of Bale, cutting his wrists, but he was looking RIGHT AT ME. I blinked, and the image was just the intro caught on a loop. “What the fuck was that?” I thought. Indeed, I was severely confused. “I…I can't be going crazy.” I checked the timestamp. The whole fucking video was a loop. Suddenly the intro video ended, and it cut into the episode. I recognized it immediately as the episode, “Poop Doggy Dog,” except with static overlay and bits of distortion. It would paused in mid-episode, and the pixels would glitch, and then it would skip a couple scenes. When Dale said, “BAZOOKA!” the whole video froze and it zoomed into his face. It looked like a Lovecraft creature. He had holes in his face! I was about to barf, when the video unfrozen the “BAZOOKA!” line played in a louder volume, and kept zooming on Dale’s deformed face. On the loudest “BAZOOKA!” It skipped to the end, where Poop Doggy Dog won first prize, but it turns out Bale was the winner. This time, Bale didn't say his speech. But he did whisper something like, “Life is suffering, but you haven't experienced true suffering, right, Morgan?”. “Holy shit!” I screamed. I was 18 at the time, what can I say? “How the fuck does this… thing know my name!”. As if the video listened, it replied, “Oh, I know lots of things, Morgan. I been watching you guys for years, so I know what you like to do, eat, play, watch, and more! And now I can use it against you.” At this point, I was completely creeped out and decided to exit the video. When I pressed another video, the thumbnail turned into the picture of Bale. I clicked all of them, all ending the same result. It was like the video was playing with me, playing a sick, little mind game with me! It wanted to me to find the right video, and I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy. I continued clicking videos, until I ended with the last video; a SpongeBob video. I clicked it, and SpongeBob was now in a puddle of his own blood, with the Bale creature standing on top of him. “Nice try, Morgan, but I am always one step ahead” It said, as it proceeded to slice Spongebob’s belly open. It rummaged through his guts, pulled out the heart, and leaped out of the thumbnail, leaving my childhood favorite to rot and decay alone. “I knew your fear of Creepypastas, gore, horror movies, Chucky, and now I will use this against you!”. The monitor tuned to static for 5 minutes, and returned to the YouTube homepage. Everything was normal. I saw the new PewDiePie in my subscription box, and watched it. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Spongebob